theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Father-Son Camp
Here is my 19th fanfic, almost up to my 20th. Enjoy! It was a beautiful day at the Loud House, beautiful for everyone to get outside and have some fun. Lincoln was outside reading comic books. Lincoln: Ahh, there's nothing better than reading comic books on a beautiful day like this. Lynn: C'mon Dad! Let's play some soccer! Lynn Sr.: Ah yes! Some good old fashion soccer! Y'know, I used to play a bunch of soccer when I was a kid. Lynn: Well no wonder you play so well! (Lincoln watches Lynn and Lynn Sr. playing some soccer, and he begins to feel a little bit lonely) Lincoln: (sighs) I'll just let them have their fun. (Sometime later, Lincoln was in the living room, when he could hear music playing from the garage. He saw Lynn Sr. playing a saxaphone, with Luna playing her guitar) Luna: Hey Dad, you're gettin' good! Lynn Sr.: I sure am Luna! Y'know, I remember when I used to just play a cowbell. Now, I'm really jamming it up! (Lynn Sr. and Luna laughed as they continued playing their music. Lincoln looked lonely seeing his Dad spending time with his daughter. Later on, Lincoln was heading to the bathroom, and saw Lynn Sr. was in Luan's room, set up as a comedy club) Luan: So Dad, I saw this show about beavers, and it was a "dam" good show! (laughs) Get it? Lynn Sr.: (laughs) That was a great one! (stomach rumbles) Ooh, I shouldn't have eaten that seafood. Now I feel a bit "eel"! Luan: (laughs) Dad, you're so funny! Lynn Sr.: Hey, I'm no better than you Luan. (Lincoln frowned by this, then he walked downstairs) Lincoln: Maybe I should just go for a walk, it could help me relax. (As Lincoln was walking down the footpath, he saw Liam and his Dad playing basketball at the park) Liam: Good shot, Dad! Liam's Dad: That was a great game, son! (Liam and his Dad hugged each other. Then Lincoln saw Chandler talking to his Dad) Chandler: So how about that restaurant where all the famous rich people go? Chandler's Dad: Don't worry son, I have that place reserved for tonight. (Lincoln looks away from Chandler, and spots Clyde and his Dads walking outside their house) Clyde: Man, I'm really excited for our holiday! Howard: We all are, Clyde. Harold: And we'll have lots of fun, won't we? Clyde: It's always fun with you guys. (Clyde and his Dads get into the car and drive off. Lincoln looks down in sorrow) Lincoln: Look at how much their having with their Dads. I wonder if me and my Dad have anything in common. (Lincoln began to make his way back home. When he walked inside, he saw Lynn Sr. on the sofa watching football on the TV) Lincoln: Hey Dad, did you wanna play some chess with me? Lynn Sr.: Nah, it's not really my type of game son. I always had trouble with it. Lincoln: (sighs) Okay. THE NEXT MORNING (Lynn Sr. was drinking his coffee at the table, when Lincoln came up to him) Lincoln: Hey Dad, I got this really cool racing game yesterday! How about a round? Lynn Sr.: Sorry son, racing games have never been my type. Lincoln: Oh... (looks down) Okay. Well, how about some comics? They've got pretty good action! Lynn Sr.: Comics? (shakes his head) Nah, comics are too fictional. Lincoln: (sighs) Okay. Luan: (walks into the room) Hey Dad, did you remember about today? Lynn Sr.: Of course I did! We're still going to that comedy show. Luan: Yeah! (Later, when Luan and Lynn Sr. left for the comedy show, Lincoln sat down on the couch in depression) Lincoln: It's like me and Dad can't even do anything together. Lynn: (walks into the living room) Hey little bro, why the long face? Lincoln: I feel like I never spend enough time with Dad. I mean, he has a lot of fun with you, Luna, and Luan. Everytime I try to do something with him, he always rejects it. Lynn: Bro, have you tried camping? Lincoln: (brightens up) Camping? Lynn: Yeah! Dad loves camping. I went camping with him last week, and we had an awesome time. Lincoln: You think that could work between me and Dad? Lynn: Of course bro! You just gotta get into the camping lifestyle! Lincoln: I am, because there was the time I went camping with Clyde. Lynn: Then I bet you'll do great. Lincoln: Okay, cool! Thanks Lynn! Lynn: Anytime, bro. (Later, Lynn Sr. came back with Luan) Lincoln: Hey Dad! Lynn Sr.: Oh hey son, what's up? Lincoln: I was wondering, did you wanna go camping this weekend? Lynn Sr.: Camping? Sure son! I love camping! Lincoln: Sweet! I can't wait! (A few days pass, and Lincoln and Lynn Sr. were in the woods setting up their camping equipment) Lynn Sr.: You know son, I never knew you wanted to go camping. Lincoln: (trying to set up the tent) Y-Yeah! I just wanted us to spend some time together! (Suddenly, Lincoln hears Lynn Sr. screaming, as he runs to him) Lincoln: Dad?! Lynn Sr.: (points) That green frog bit me! Am I going to die?! Lincoln: (deadpanned) Dad, that kind of frog isn't poisonous. Lynn Sr.: It's not? Well, that makes me feel better. (stands up) Lincoln: (nervously smiles) Yeah, sure does. (Lincoln goes back to the tent, and tries to set up the tent, but keeps struggling with it) Lincoln: Ow! (grumbles) Stupid tent! Lynn Sr.: Here son, let me do it. (Lynn Sr. bends down and manages to set the tent up) Lynn Sr.: (speaking to himself) Lynn could put up tents in like 2 minutes. (Lincoln felt a bit heartbroken when he heard Lynn Sr. comparing Lynn to him. Then, he saw a Weasel taking their food) Lincoln: Dad! That weasel's taking our food! Lynn Sr.: What?! (The two chased after the Weasel, but the Weasel was faster than them, and they eventually found themselves lost in the woods) Lynn Sr.: (panics) We're lost! Lincoln: (notices their footprints) No we're not! We can try and follow our footprints back to the tent. (Lincoln started following his footprints back to the tent) Lincoln: Thank goodness this situation isn't too In-Tents! (laughs) Get it? Lynn Sr.: Uhh, good job son. (speaks to himself) Still think Luan's jokes are golden. (Lincoln looks down after his Dad compared himself to one of his sisters again. Later at night, the two were cooking sausages on the fire) Lynn Sr.: Boy, it sure is cold tonight. Lincoln: How about I play a song? (Lincoln pulls out a banjo, and begins to play a small tune. After he was done, he put it away) Lincoln: What'd you think? Lynn Sr.: Ehh, it was okay, but I still think Luna is the best when it comes to music. (yawns) Well, we should be getting ready for bed. (Lynn Sr. walks into the tent, while Lincoln looks down again) Lincoln: (sad) But I'm still practicing. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln and Lynn Sr. were relaxing under the shade) Lynn Sr.: Hey Lincoln, can you get the radio out from the tent? This relaxing needs some music. Lincoln: (sighs) Sure Dad. (Lincoln goes into the tent, and tries to lift the radio player) Lincoln: (struggles) It's really heavy! Lynn Sr.: Here son, let me do it. (Lynn Sr. takes the radio player from Lincoln, and puts it on the table) Lynn Sr.: (speaks to himself) Y'know, if he was more athletic like Lynn, he'd have no problem with this. (Lincoln heard what his father said, and finally had enough. He was being compared to his sisters too much, that he began to shake) Lincoln: (shouts in rage) THAT IS IT!!! (Lynn Sr. turns around to find Lincoln shaking in anger) Lincoln: (angry) Why Dad?! Why are you always comparing me to my sisters?! Every day, you're always hanging out with Luna, Luan, and Lynn! You never want to spend time with me! It's like I'm always in their shadows! (voice breaks) I bet you love them more than me! You've never been proud of me! Lynn Sr.: (shocked) Lincoln! Son! It's not what you think! Lincoln: What are you talking about?! Lynn Sr.: You see, when I was your age, my Dad was just like me. He always favored my brothers over me. I thought I had to do what my Dad did so I wouldn't have trouble being one myself. I shouldn't have favored one child over the other, and I should love you guys equally. Lincoln: Really? Lynn Sr.: Of course Lincoln. Lincoln: Gee Dad, I had no idea. I'm sorry for losing my temper. Just, please stop comparing me to my sisters. I never even had a compliment from you... (Lincoln looks down, making Lynn Sr. feel guilty by the fact that he never said he was proud of Lincoln for good notes) Lynn Sr.: Maybe it was because I never had any compliments from my Dad... Look son, I really did want to spend time with you, it's just that we never had the same interests. Lincoln: I know. Lynn Sr.: But, maybe I should stop remembering what my Dad said, and give these things a chance. What do you say? Lincoln: (smiles) I'd like that. (Suddenly, they heard a roar coming fron the bushes) Lynn Sr.: (scared) What was that?! Lincoln: I-I don't know! (A puma leaps out from the bushes) Lynn Sr.: (whispers) It's a puma! Lincoln: Shh! Don't make any sudden movements! I've got a plan! (Lincoln tries to reach for his bag, and pulls out two 'puma' masks) Lynn Sr.: What will these do? Lincoln: Put them on the back of your head, we can fool him. Lynn Sr.: Why on the back? Lincoln: Because pumas tend to attack from behind. (Lincoln and Lynn Sr. put the masks on the back of their heads, which makes the puma confused and feel unable to attack from behind. Eventually, the puma runs past them to find some prey, as Lincoln and Lynn Sr. take their masks off) Lynn Sr.: (amazed) Wow! That actually worked! (to Lincoln) How did you do that? Lincoln: I learned it during art class. It came in handy the last time I went camping. I made Puma masks to fool an actual Puma. Lynn Sr.: Wow, that's pretty neat son! Lincoln: Yeah, it's pretty handy. Lynn Sr.: Great job son. (kneels down to him) I'm proud of you. Lincoln: You are? Lynn Sr.: Of course I am Lincoln. You're unique, in a very special way. (Lincoln was touched by his Dad's compliment, that he hugged Lynn Sr. very tightly) Lincoln: Thanks Dad. Lynn Sr.: C'mon son, let's go home. (Lincoln and Lynn Sr. finish packing the van, and they drive back to the Royal Woods. When they arrived back home, Luna, Lynn, and Luan came out to greet them) Luna: Hey dudes! Welcome back! Luan: How was the trip? Lynn Sr.: It was great! We had lots of fun, didn't we Lincoln? Lincoln: We sure did, Dad! Lynn Sr.: C'mon, let's go inside. (Lynn Sr. went inside with Luna and Luan) Lynn: So, did the plan work? Lincoln: It sure did. Thanks for the idea, Lynn. Lynn: No problem little bro. (Lynn lightly punched Lincoln's arm, then they went inside) The End. Fun Facts *This was the second story requested by a user (Veenster7), the first was "Cheer-Loud-ers" (FirstDrellSpectre). *This was also the first time Veenster7 came up with a fanfiction idea, ever. *Lana was also going to be in this fanfic as one of the sisters Lynn Sr. hangs out with a lot, but I couldn't find a good place to fit her in, so I cut her out of the story. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Sr.